


Sweets

by Viridian5



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Candy, Holidays, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: After-Valentine’s aphrodisiacs.





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Something old I shifted and expanded a bit.

When Schuldig entered Farfarello’s room, box of candy in hand, he felt Farfarello react to him, warm as the sun shining through the (barred) window nearby. “Lightbringer,” Farfarello purred as he walked up, pressed himself against Schuldig’s body, and kissed his neck, ending with a slight nip of teeth. Barefoot, in worn-out blue jeans and a ragged, faded black, short-sleeved T-shirt, Farfarello looked scrumptious. Then again, he almost always did.

“It’s the window, not me,” Schuldig answered as he gripped Farfarello’s short hair.

“Being humble doesn’t suit you, Satan.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Schuldig suddenly found himself lying sprawled on the bed on his back, with Farfarello sitting astride him and opening the box of chocolates. “And people think _I’m_ impatient?”

“Only because you are. Mmmm, raspberry filling for this one. Are we courting now?”

“Today’s February Discount Candy Day, one of my highest holidays.” Schuldig writhed under him and smiled at how his look turned lustier.

“Oh, aye, February 15. Almost makes a holiday named after a saint worth it.” 

While Brad didn’t like either of them going on a sugar rush, Schuldig found that Farfarello handled Christian holidays a lot better and with less fuss if he knew he’d get candy for them and, as the team’s official Berserker wrangler, Schuldig’s opinion on the matter won.

As Farfarello ran his fingers through Schuldig’s hair and stared intensely at him, Schuldig had to say, “You’re looking at my neck like you’re wondering if I have raspberry filling.”

“I’ll get to your filling soon enough.” Tasting of chocolate and raspberry creme, Farfarello gave Schuldig a kiss that nearly stole his breath and started to undo the fly of Schuldig’s pants.

“Oh, goody,” Schuldig panted.

 

### End


End file.
